The Waltz
by fortheloveofbrittana
Summary: HeYa one shot. Heather confronts Naya about her feelings.


"The Waltz"

A HeYa One-Shot

Rating - T

Genre - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**The Glee world has made me bipolar and HeYa has given me feels. This is the result of these feelings. I needed to get this out of my head.**

Im shaking, i never get nervous. Dancing is what i was born to do, but singing scares me, not just because its unfamiliar, but because this isn't just a song. It's **_my_** song, my song to her. I try and play out every outcome in my head, mentally preparing myself for the worst, but then again the worst has already happened. _She didn't say she loved me back._

I wish i could make her see how much i love her, i'd treat her like gold if she'd let me. Maybe she does know it, maybe she's just afraid. We've slept in the same bed for years, we say i love you every night before bed and we even say it when we have sex. How can she not love me like i love her? How could she have left me for him?

The worst part of this whole situation is that i have to see them together, i have to see her holding hands with him, whispering in his ear and leaving me on set to go be with him... it should be me she's with, i'd never hurt her like he has. I'm running out of time, we only have a week left together but I can't tell her how much she's hurt me. She'll get defensive and angry, then we'll stop talking again. Who knows how long it will happen for this time. This is the only way i could try to express to her what's going on inside my head. This is my last shot. If she walks away this time,_ it's really over._

Okay Heather. Breathe, it's not like you've never danced with her before. I signal the band to start playing. Harry and Lea walk out in front of me, Chord and Dianna from the other side. They're dressed in black, all four of them. Lea and Dianna is sleek black dresses and the boys in tuxedos. They meet their respective partners in the middle and begin dancing. Then i walk out, also in a black dress. Then the most beautiful girl i have ever seen comes out from the other side, meeting me in the middle, wearing white. She's stunning. The intro is over, we begin our waltz and i begin to sing.

_If anyone asks,_

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

She's just as surprised as i thought she would be, i can tell just by her body moments. She's letting me move her like a puppet, she's in shock. I couldn't tell her i was singing, she may have wanted to hear the lyrics and then she never would have danced with me. I wish i was brave enough to look at her right now, i can't picture her face and it kills me. I keep avoiding eye contact as i sing and waltz her around the room. Harry is looking straight at me, silently trying to ask if i'm okay. I can't answer him.

_When people all stare_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_I can tell everyone's eyes are on us. Dianna and Lea are looking at Naya, i'm trying to read her expression through them, it's not working. I twirl her around and take a deep breathe, the first one i've been able to take since i walked out on stage. I twirl her around a second time and pull her close to me, she holds on to me tighter. I can't tell if its because she's afraid she'll lose balance or because she wants me to look at her. Either way, i can't do anything other than sing right now._

_Whenever I see you,_

_I'll swallow my pride_

_and bite my tongue_

_We're getting close to where i have to let her go, the choreography was also my idea. We do the verses together and the chorus apart. She wanted to know the reason behind this when we all rehearsed together, i guess now she'll get her answer. _

_Pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_I belt out the last line and hold her body as close to mine as physically possible, then she's taken from me. Chord and Lea break apart and he dances with her, just as close as i was. Dianna and Lea dance together and Harry has me. For the first time, i look at her and that's all it took. Now i couldn't stop looking at her._

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_We're dancing too quickly to make eye contact but i know the moves inside out so i let Harry lead me and my head swivels back and forth to constantly have a view of her. She's beautiful. The dress is stunning on her, her back is showing and the dress is cut low in the front. Her hair, wavy and down. Just the way i like it. She has never been more beautiful to me than in this moment. I just want to be able to hold her, tell her i love her and beg her to love me back, but i can't. I can't do anything, i can't even look away. I let go of Harry and I just stare at her, i sing and i pour my heart out because there's nothing else left to lose. I don't care about anyone else, i'm singing for her._

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_Chord follows the choreography perfectly, he waltzes her around in a circle and brings her over to me, twirling her into my arms. It feels like she's be gone forever, it's amazing how much her touch effects me. For a small moment a wave of relief rushes over me, because i feel as if she's back in my arms where she belongs. Then i remember, she was never really mine in the first place. My arms are not her home. His are._

_If anyone asks,_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_Yeah what do I care_

_If they believe me or not_

_Eye contact. I'm looking right into the deep pools of watered down golden brown. She's crying, but i don't understand why. I stare deep into her eyes trying to make her feel my words, make her understand how much i mean this song. How much i'm hurting on the inside. I want nothing more than her to stop me with a kiss and tell me we're gonna be together forever. I want her to see the only reason i stick around this place is for her. I rub the small of her back as we dance and she looks away from me. My heart breaks a little more._

_Whenever I feel_

_Your memory is breaking my heart_

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_I'm losing her again, not just for the chorus but forever. I can feel it. She doesn't look at me the same way anymore. She doesn't have that spark in her eyes, the love that i could see shining through her. I thought i was imaginging it but everyone else saw it too, or at least that's what they told me. I don't wanna let go. I just want to dance with her forever. I'd rather be holding her and be in agony than to never hold her at all. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe i shouldn't have made her do this with me. My feelings have never mattered before. Why did i decide they did now? I'm an idiot. She's going to leave me again.._

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_This part we didn't rehearse but everyone else knew what to do. I had to finish now. No turning back. Everyone leaves the stage but the two of us and i walk straight over to her. Not breaking eye contact. I meet her in the middle of the stage and i take my hands into my own and i squeeze them tight. I'm fighting back my own tears. I wrote this song for the love of my life, for Naya and every emotion i have ever been able to feel now belongs to this song. She's crying again and i pull her hands to my chest and place them on my heart so she can feel how fast it's beating. My heart beats for her._

_I'm talking in circles_

_I'm lying, they know it_

_Why won't this just all go away_

_Im crying now, but i still manage to get the words out. My voice is shaky, just like my legs but i have to finish. I have to give it my all. Her hands find their way to my face, not because i guided them there but because she wanted them to. My heart jumps at her touch. There's a familiar look in her eyes, one that i haven't seen since the tour. She's stroking my cheek with her thumb and wiping away my tears. I don't understand what's happening but i'm not complaining. It's been months since she's touched me like this and over a year since she's looked at me this way. I closed my eyes for a second and leaned into her touch. I open my eyes and through tears, she's smiling._

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_She closes the gap between us and rests her forehead on mine. Our eyes, centimeters apart. Our lips too. I open my mouth to sing the last line but she shakes her head and places her finger over my lips. She's heard enough. My heart races and my legs almost give out but she hold me up. She holds me. I close my eyes, i can't bare to see what's about to happen, i'm waiting for her to say something about how she's sorry but she loves_**_ him_**_ or that she thinks the song was beautiful but i needed to move on. I've tried, i've tried moving on. I can't. I love her, i will always love her._

_'Open your eyes' she says._

_Reluctantly i open them and she get's down on one knee. I can't breathe._

_"It's over. I can't pretend anymore. I love you, Heather. Marry me and we'll never spend another day apart."_

_I pulled her up off of her knees and hugged her tighter than i ever have before. I'm sobbing and repeatedly saying 'yes' into her ear. She holds me, she finally holds me like she's never going to let go and for the first time in over a year i'm at peace. She finally said she loved me back._

_-FIN-_


End file.
